ADN YM, Shara et Clara
by Catirella
Summary: [ARC «ADN YM» … 2] Cadeau pour la Fête des pères... Ils sont deux papas ! Oz leur à offert ce miracle... Shara et Clara on presque deux mois maintenant et trois tontons attentionnés et bientôt... Et bien des choses encore en ce jour de la fête des pères


Titre : ADN YM, Shara et Clara…

Auteur : Catirella

Bêta : Hlo

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : One Shot (toujours court, mais qui ne fait pas partie de la série des petits OS)… Une journée encore très spéciale…

**Hlo**, bêta de Catirella :

_C'est toujours sympathique d'avoir des nouvelles des enfants_

_C'est tout mignon….. Tu n'as vraiment oublié personne, jusqu'à J et G ! Tu ne les avais pas encore mis dans une fic ceux-là…_

(NON ! Pas encore en effet ! Une première… Cat)

**Note de l'auteur Catirella:**

**Fête des pères.  
Personnellement, je ne la fête plus vraiment mais bon…  
Donc, pour une journée très spéciale en ce dimanche du 18 juin 2006…**

_**Ecrit samedi 17 juin au matin rapidement. J'ai eu des remords. Merci à Hlo d'avoir pris de son temps ce samedi pour la corriger. Bisous, Catirella …** (Mais de rien ma grande, tout le plaisir est pour moi Hlo)_

♦♦♦♦♦

**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions… **

_Remerciement impossible par Mail (les faute ne seront pas corrigé pour la réponse à la review, désoler) : _

_Grrrrrrr ! … Mais où est donc passé Cupidon ? Chapitre 7 _

**Nathydemon :** Toujours pas de mail? … Et oui «Cupidon» n'a le doit que de rendre visite aux pauvres mortelles que nous sommes que le 14 février uniquement…

Des aventures j'en ai pleins en cours et bientôt des nouvelles quand «Pourquoi?» sera elle aussi fini et que Hlo sera de nouveau dispo… Je te remercie d'avoir suivie cette fiction depuis le début, ainsi que pour cette dernière review sur cette fiction… BISOUS. Catirella

♦♦♦♦♦

**De Gros Bisous à vous tous, n'oubliez pas votre père, ma fille m'a cassé les pieds avec mon ex-mari et la bougie faite au centre le mercredi ! **

**Bernie ! Tu me l'as plu ou moins demander... Le voici !**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous …** **Catirella**

**

* * *

**

**ADN YM, Shara et Clara…**

**

* * *

**

Ce dimanche matin, c'est la panique à la planque. Les deux puces ont presque deux mois mais il ne faut pas moins de 5 garçons pour en venir à bout.

Les deux pères comme les trois oncles sont épuisés car il y en a toujours une qui prend la relève en pleurant pour demander de l'attention.

Duo, lui, est plus que crevé. La césarienne l'avait beaucoup fatigué. Heero est aussi épuisé que lui, au vu de l'aide qu'il lui apporte depuis un mois pour le remercier des deux puces.

Il l'aide dans l'élimination des kilos en trop pris lors de sa grossesse, kilos qu'il n'avait déjà plus.

Il est aussi magnifique que 10 mois plus tôt avec en plus de fines cicatrises dans le dos, souvenir de Treize.

Duo avait demandé à Quatre et Trowa s'ils pouvaient à eux deux confectionner un succulent déjeuner. Au vu de ses talents culinaires, il valait mieux pour tous que celui-ci ne s'approche pas de la cuisine en cette journée.

Wufei, qui avait fait la merveilleuse découverte qu'il adorait les bébés et encore plus les petites filles, s'occupait sans problème des deux puces ce matin, pendant que Duo et Heero retrouvaient une matinée complète d'intimité.

Le sport en chambre, c'est pas mal, mais c'est encore mieux lorsque l'on peut finir la séance sans interruption en plein effort.

Donc, les deux papas de la maison furent laissés tranquilles jusqu'à environ 11h30 où là Feifei…

Oups !

Wufei vient tambouriner à la porte de leur chambre en leur stipulant que le déjeuner serait prêt dans une heure et qu'ils avaient intérêt à être à table sinon interdiction de bisous à l'égard de Shara et Clara.

Motivation extrême pour nos deux papas car leurs filles étaient leur joie et leur fierté.

Les Mads qui au début avaient pester, avaient subitement changé d'avis en voyant les filles. Surtout J et G.

Gagas depuis… Ils les couvrent de cadeaux divers et auraient bien aimé avoir le statut de grands-pères.

A l'annonce de la privation de bisous de sa part pour ses filles, Duo avait laissé Heero comme une vieille chaussette dans leur lit. Heureusement qu'ils avaient fini leur séance de sport… Heero le regarda courir vers la salle de bain avec les cheveux au vent et, une fois la vision de ses rêves disparu de la pièce, reposa la tête sur l'oreiller, ferma les yeux et sourit du bonheur qu'il vivait et qu'il aimait plus encore jour après jour.

Une idée soudaine et c'est un Heero aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance va rejoindre un certain dieu de la mort sous la douche pour lui rappeler que l'on abandonne pas un dieu des glaces aussi facilement.

La douche fut chaude et deux dieux s'unirent une fois de plus.

Heero rejoint les autres en laissant Duo qui avait commencé à pester après lui, car il l'avait laissé les cheveux non nattés. Mais la dernière phrase d'Heero l'avait fait sourire et rougir.

« Je t'aime encore plus les cheveux libres mon ange. Je t'aime… »

Et le baiser donné par Heero avait contribué à le rendre ivre de bonheur.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son tour à 11h58 au salon.

Ouf, il n'était pas en retard. Il mit tout de suite ce qu'il avait dans la main sous la serviette où Heero avait l'habitude de s'assoire pour déjeuner ou dîner pour ce type de repas. Surtout que J et G avaient été exceptionnellement invités aujourd'hui, ainsi que Sally, qui était le médecin ou pédiatre attitré des jumelles.

Il eu juste le temps de se reculer un peu avant que tous n'arrivent les mains chargées de divers plats.

J et G avaient respectivement Shara et Clara dans les bras et elles dormaient paisiblement.

Heero lui sourit et Duo lui rendit celui-ci en voyant les deux Mads devenus papys gâteaux en moins de deux mois. Même Oz, sous la torture, n'aurait pas réussi ce miracle !

Une fois les deux puces installées dans un lit parapluie, installé pas les bons soins de Wufei prés de la table du salons, tout le monde prit place autour de celle-ci.

Heero et Duo l'un à côté de l'autre. Trowa et Quatre ne se quittaient plus depuis la naissance des filles. Wufei, lui, sourit d'être aux côtés de Sally, même si son cœur battait pour une autre depuis un mois, mais il n'avait pas encore osé le dire aux quatre autres. Sally, elle, était en mains depuis plus de six mois, et ces mains appartenaient à une fille. Qui n'avait pas pu venir avec elle car le devoir l'appelait. Et les deux Mads se retrouvèrent naturellement l'un à côté de l'autre en face d'Heero et de Duo.

Avant de commencer à déjeuner, les garçons savaient qu'Heero et Duo avaient une annonce à faire. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'ils en avaient deux en fait.

« Vas-y commence ! »

« Hn ! »

« Heero ! »

« Désolé mon amour… J, G. ! Duo et moi en avons beaucoup discuté. Nous n'avons plus de famille tous les deux et nos filles semblent beaucoup se plaire dans vos bras… Nous serions très heureux que vous acceptiez de devenir leurs grands-pères. Comme cela, la famille s'agrandira un peu plus. »

Les deux Mads ont les larmes aux yeux, du jamais vu, et Duo en profite pour les photographier avec son téléphone portable.

« Maxwell, si vous montrez cette photo, je vous coupe les cheveux ! »

« J, si vous touchez à un cheveu de mon amant, je vous confisque votre bras et votre œil ! »

« Tu n'oserais pas ? »

« Hn. »

« Je pense que ce « Hn. » veux dire « Si. »… Désolé ! … Alors vous voulez ou pas ? Shara et Clara vous ont déjà adoptés ! »

« Quelle question Duo ! Bien sûr que nous acceptons. C'est le plus beau cadeau que vous pouviez nous faire à nous deux, vieux fous, qui n'attendaient plus rien de la vie. »

« G a raison. Merci à vous deux, et nous serons dignes de votre confiance. »

« Bon, ben, c'est pas tout ça, mais si l'on commençait à manger ! »

« NON. »

« Maxwell. Comment cela NON ? J'ai faim ! »

« Pour une fois ! »

« MAXWELL. »

Duo adore taquiner Wufei. Et lui, il court toujours. A se demander si parfois il ne le fait pas exprès pour se sentir moins seul et vivant.

« Feifei, calme-toi, tu vas finir par réveiller une de deux filles. Si c'est ta filleule, je te la donne de suite et tu te débouilles pour la faire se rendormir. »

Wufei a un sourire immense comme on n'en a jamais vu sur son visage. Ses joues ont pris une teinte rosée.

« Ma filleule ! C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai ! Tu veux bien être le parrain de Clara ? On a bien vu que tu avais un faible pour elle même si tu les aimes toutes les deux. »

« OUI… Enfin, oui, ce serait un honneur pour moi d'être le parrain d'une de vos filles. »

« Merci Wufei… Sally ! Et toi, tu veux bien accepter le rôle de marraine aux côtés de Wufei ? »

« Duo, bien sûr que j'accepte. Merci d'avoir pensé à moi. »

« Quatre, Trowa ! »

Les deux concernés les regardent sans trop comprendre pourquoi Duo a cité leurs deux prénoms !

« Je suis croyant et Heero et moi sommes allés voir le Prêtre de cette ville qui, par chance, est très ouvert d'esprit et qui fait partie de la résistance. Nous lui avons donc expliqué clairement notre situation et ce que nous souhaitons pour nos filles et il a accepté. Donc Shara n'aura pas un parrain et une marraine, mais deux parrains. »

Quatre fond en larme et Trowa le prend dans ses bras.

Heero embrasse Duo sur la tempe. Les deux filles ne pouvaient pas avoir mieux comme parrains et marraine.

Une fois Quatre plus calme, c'est Trowa qui prit la parole car l'émotion de Quatre était toujours présente. C'est lui qui avait aidé Sally à donner la vie aux filles et Shara était la première qu'il avait tenue dans ses bras.

« Merci à vous deux. Nous acceptons avec plaisir. »

« Bien, nous pouvons commencer à manger maintenant. »

« Merci Duo ! »

« De rien Wufy. »

Wufei abandonne la partie pour aujourd'hui.

Heero prend sa serviette et trouve un écrin plat en velours bleu sous celle-ci.

Duo est tout sourire et Heero, en se retournant vers lui, ouvre ce cadeau qui vient de son amour… Une magnifique chaîne en or avec un pendentif qui rappelle le bracelet que porte Duo depuis la naissance de leur fille.

Leurs initiales entrelacées.

« De la part des Puces ! Bonne fête papa ! »

Heero l'embrasse et Duo en profite pour lui mettre la chaîne au cou.

« Merci mon ange. »

Puis il regarde ses filles qui dorment toujours.

« Merci mes chéries. Je vous aime. »

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur… Au moment du dessert, Trowa rapporta un magnifique gâteau aux fruits de saisons.

Heero et Wufei se chargent du champagne. Un instant d'inattention de la part de Duo et Heero fait tomber quelque chose dans le verre de son amour.

Duo ne voit rien, sauf après avoir trinqué pour cette magnifique journée… Il plonge tant bien que mal ses doigts dans son verre pour en ressortir deux alliances en or. Ses yeux brillent. Heero ne l'avait pas oublié pour la fête des pères et son cadeau est bien plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré au vu de ce qu'il tient entre ses doigts.

« Veux-tu m'épouser mon ange ? »

Les larmes n'ont pas pu être contenues et c'est en obligeant Heero à se lever et en se blottissant dans ses bras que Duo lui répond :

« Oui… Je t'aime Heero. Merci pour ce magnifique cadeau de fête des pères. »

« Je t'aime aussi mon ange… »

Et c'est dans un baisser passionné et brûlant et aussi bruyant car, les deux petites puces se firent entendre comme s'il ne fallait pas oublier que cette journée était quand même pour que les enfants montrent leur amour à leur papa…

_**Fin**_

♦♦♦♦♦

**BONNE FÊTE DES PERES**

♦♦♦♦♦

Je souhaite une bonne fête à tous les papas en cette journée très spéciale pour vous !

Ou aux futurs garçons_ (heu… non, ce sont déjà des mecs dans le présent…Hlo …_Très drôle ! Bakette !… Catqui le deviendront un jour !

_BISOUS A TOUT LE MONDE_

_**Catirella**_

**Review ? ─┐  
…………… ▼**


End file.
